Switching Places
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Gena are trying out a new look! How will it turn out?


**This is one of guestsurprise's older stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie and Devon loved exploring the mansion together. They were best friends and even though Devon had not met all of the aliens yet, he still felt comfortable going around the mansion. Suddenly, they heard a crash in Frankenstrike's laboratory. They went in there and saw both Gena and Rachel scream in pain. They let out ferocious roars and Gena turned into a female Tetramand and Rachel turned into a female Conductoid. They both growled and shook their heads to get their thoughts clear.

"What happened? Gena are you alright?" Rachel asked as she looked over at her friend.

"Yes, I'm alright…but what happened to us?"

"I think that stuff was Frankenstrike's new mixture. It turns people into different kinds of aliens but only for a few hours or so. You turn into the species of alien that you last touched. I just got done hugging Feedback and you last hugged Four Arms so that's why I'm a Conductoid again and you're a Tetramand."

"Really? that's cool! Wait, I think someone else is in here…look over there!" Both girls turned around and saw Devon and Cassie shaking their heads to clear out what happened. They did not see the girls transform…they only heard them scream in pain earlier. Gena and Rachel quickly went over to see if they were alright.

"Devon? Cassie? Are you alright?" Rachel asked, concerned about them. However, both of them were shocked to see female aliens in front of them and didn't know that they were Rachel and Gena.

"Devon Run! We have intruders in the mansion!" Cassie yelped as she jumped away from Rachel.

"Right behind you!" Devon yelped as he ran after her. Rachel smirked and looked at Gena.

"Looks like we are going to have some fun! I'll take Devon, you have Cassie! C'mon let's stop them before they hurt themselves!" Rachel laughed as they ran off after them. The other aliens were shocked at first but when Gena and Rachel explained what happened, they all shared a laugh and the girls continued to chase Cassie and Devon. That is, until Shocks saw Rachel.

"Woah….hey there gorgeous…Rach, maybe you better stay in that form, I like it!" Shocks teased as he playfully nudged her.

"(giggle) Thanks Shocks! Can you help me find Devon please?" Rachel laughed as she gave him a friendly hug.

"Alright! I'll check the left side of the mansion!" Shocks replied and went to look for Devon.

Devon and Cassie ran outside and were running through the woods. Rachel spotted Devon and he was near the pond. There were tons of bushes and trees to hide in, but Rachel was more familiar with the area than he was so she spotted him quickly.

"Devon! There you are! Come here! It's me!" Rachel giggled as she ran after the young boy. He, however, was scared to death and all he knew was a female alien was after him. He looked over and saw that Rachel was closing in on him when Cassie jumped down off of a nearby rock and threw a large blanket over Rachel.

"What the-! Hey! Let me out of here! Cassie! Devon! Let me out!" Rachel yelped as she struggled under the blanket! She was temporarily trapped and Cassie was sitting on her back trying to keep her down, but Rachel was squirming a lot. Suddenly they heard a loud roar in the distance. It was Gena; she was just playing around but that terrified Devon and Cassie.

"Gena! Gena I'm over here! Grab these two and torture them!" Rachel laughed as she was getting herself untangled from the blanket-like trap. Both Devon and Cassie's eyes became as wide as ping pong balls and they tried to run off but Rachel reached an arm out and grabbed Cassie's leg. Devon was too far ahead to hear Cassie's cries for help.

"Wait Cassie! Don't be afraid!" Rachel said soothingly as she tried to pull the squirming girl closer to her. She wrapped her tail around the struggling girl and with one last desperate attempt Cassie tried to hide under the sheet that they used to trap Rachel. Rachel sighed and gently removed the blanket to see a desperate Cassie putting her hands on her face.

"Cassie…c'mon take your hands down sweetheart…it's me…Rachel!" Rachel coaxed as she sat Cassie on her lap to face her. Cassie recognized the voice now that Rachel was so close to her and she gently put her hands down. She noticed that somehow, even as a female Conductoid, this alien looked like Rachel. Cassie seemed to be thinking about it when Rachel suddenly started gently and playfully bouncing her and gently caressing her cheek.

"Hey! Don't say you don't recognize me! C'mere!" Rachel laughed as she playfully started rough housing with Cassie.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rachel! NOHOHOHOHOHO I believe you! I was just playing Rachel!" Cassie laughed. Rachel finally stopped and cuddled Cassie to her chest.

"Shh…alright you giggly one…calm down…" Rachel coaxed as she felt Cassie calm down. Suddenly, Gena came through the trees. She still had her same voice, except it was a bit deeper and stronger.

"Cassie? Rachel is she alright?" Gena asked. Cassie slowly turned as she saw Gena resting two hands on her hips and crossing the other two. Gena smiled soothingly at Cassie but Cassie's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. She jumped up and took off in the direction Devon went. Rachel held her stomach laughing.

"You scared her twice as bad as I did!" Rachel laughed. Then suddenly, Gena smirked and threw her friend over her shoulder. "Hey! Gena! You she-hulk put me down! C'mon put me down!" Rachel giggled as she gently kicked at Gena and tickled Gena between the shoulder blades to get her to release her. "AHAHAHAHA! Rachel stop it! I am going after Cassie and we will get them to stop being scared if it's the last thing we do!" Gena laughed. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Hey! What's going on? Why did we stop?" Rachel asked since she could not see what was ahead of them.

"Shhh…they are hiding in the tree above us!" Gena whispered. She slowly let Rachel down and Rachel scampered up the tree and chased after Devon, while Gena reached up to pull Cassie down from a lower tree branch! She grabbed a panicking Cassie and held her close.

"Hey! Woah Woah! Cassie, relax it's me! It's Gena calm down!" Gena cooed as she nuzzled deep in Cassie's neck in a sisterly way. She could feel her shaking and started using two hands to rub her back and her head. Cassie slowly started to relax and Gena gently kissed her on the forehead.

"There are those beautiful eyes…see, nothing to be afraid of…it's me…" She cooed. Suddenly Four Arms came up.

"WOAH! That's a nice look for you babe…" He cooed as he pulled her close to him.

"I'm glad you like it my body builder," she cooed as she flexed her muscles. He growled as he flexed his bigger ones for her. They then started playfully flirting and feeling each other's muscles. Cassie just giggled and laughed at their moments together.

Meanwhile, Rachel was trying to calm Devon down. She trapped him on a nearby tree branch.

"Devon! Come back here!" Rachel called as she crawled nearer to him.

"Oh no! No!" He cried as he saw he was trapped. Once she was close enough to him, she grabbed him with her tail and pulled him closer to her. He tried to struggle, but Rachel was a bit stronger in this form.

"Devon there is nothing to be afraid of…c'mon…it's me…Rachel…smile for me," Rachel cooed as she gently caressed the young boy's face to soothe him. He felt much better and he suddenly jumped on her and gave her a hug.

"Rachel! Rachel it is you! I am so happy that you are alright!" Devon called out and suddenly he kissed her on the cheek. She was shocked at his sudden move of affection but he was embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Devon said. He had a small crush on Rachel but he didn't know he would ever have the guts to kiss her.

"Woah! Wait a minute Devon! Hey!" Rachel laughed as she pulled the escaping boy back to her chest. She loved him as if he was a brother and didn't want this to cause an awkward relationship between them. She placed a gently kiss on his nose and hugged him. He sighed happily and let her cuddle him. She then let him ride on her back when they all headed to the mansion.

"Rook, c'mere, he's sleeping…" Rachel whispered as she motioned for Rook to put Devon on the sofa to rest. Once Devon was taken of, Rook looked at Rachel.

"I must say, this is a very good form for you my love…more alienistic…but I do prefer you original you," Rook teased and they shared a strong kiss. Four Arms walked in with Gena and her Tetramand form was slowly starting to fade.

"Well, I guess I'm slowly turning back to normal…sorry I have to revert back Fours…this was fun!," she teased and nudged him.

"Gena, I love ya babe just the way you are…" He smirked as he then gently kissed her on the lips.

A few hours later the alien forms completely wore off. Gena and Rachel could only laugh; it was fun to be in an aliens' shoes for one day.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed this! :)**


End file.
